nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of the Cult of Gallifrey
'"The Rise of the Cult of Gallifrey" '''is the eighth episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 77th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on July 16, 2014. In the episode, the newly formed Cult of Gallifrey hunts for Ersatz and Katarina. Episode Icicle Creek was empty, but relatively untouched. The Russians must have noticed its lack of population and determined it to be just as useless as the other empty ones. Unless Katarina wanted it still. Brandon said Niall and Grant must still be in Tsereve. The Cult had descended into the tunnels. They hoped to discover the cause of death and hopefully survivors. "It smells," Sasha said, "Like death." "Here," Gall said, pulling her smee hat over her face, "It doubles as a sort of gas mask." "Are you my mummy?" Lily said. "YES!" Gall and Nutty cried. "Huh?" Sasha said. "We're under 1GL now," Brandon said as they walked on. "How do you know?" Bruno asked. Brandon indicated the large numbers on the wall. "It's kind of obvious." The 8 of them talked. They learned that Bruno was a baker from 12GL. He and his family escaped together to Tsereve but they were all gassed in the tunnel. Nutty was from 18GL, the Faction of the Cross headquarters. He playfully noted how he escaped both a religious war and a genocide and he was ready for a Crusade. He and Rhys bonded especially, both from the 18-20GL area. All of his family was alive and well in Frontierland. Lily was 16 years old from 2GL. Her family had also escaped Katarina's wrath but she was a distant relative of David Normalife. Bruno called Lily "boo." "Oh God!" Michael said as the smell worsened. "99GL," Gall said, "We're no where close to the end." "100," Rhys said. "Something up ahead!" Bruno said. "It's a wall," Sasha said. She stopped. "Nevermind." A mountain of bodies piled up in front of them. It was impassable. They were crammed in. Not one survivor. "Oh...look..." Gall pointed at the floor. There were a series of rungs. "Conveyor belt," Brandon said, "used to move the bodies toward Fantasyland." "It's stuck," Nutty said, "which means this is as far as anyone can go." "Bodies all the way from here to Fantasyland," Rhys whispered. "An Empire," Sasha said. "How did they die?" Lily asked. Bruno bent to expect one of the corpses. "There!" Sasha pointed at the ceiling. "Gas guns." "They've been gassed to death..." Rhys looked at the guns, "Are they still active?" "Oh shit. Run." The Cult of Gallifrey bolted back down the tunnel, pulling their smee hats to cover their entire heads. The districts flew by. They didn't' stop running until they got to Icicle Creek. They tried to open the tunnel to Tsereve, but it was locked. But if it was locked, that meant Tsereve was still alive. At least one person remained in Tsereve. The computer had not yet self destructed. They ascended to Icicle Creek. It was still daytime. "I'll do a scan for other people," Brandon said, setting a device on the ground. It beeped twice. "Just us," he said, "The Russians can't detect us by the way. The Smee Hats protect us." "Very cultish," Lily said. Brandon's device beeped again. "It's coming from the Edwardian Congress building. Not sure what it is, but it's benevolent." "I always get benevolent and belligerent confused," Nutty said, "which is which." "Benevolent is good," Gall said. They entered the Congress building. The lights were out; the only light was from the sun streaming through the windows. The two large television screens were buzzing. "Those screens are huge," Lily said in awe. "Fifty feet high," Brandon said, jumping up on the dais. "Can you get them to work? There might be something on there." "There IS something on there," Brandon said. He tapped some wires. Two lines appeared on screen. "Dual password!" Rhys exclaimed. Brandon entered the two names. Grant appeared on screen. "GRANT!" Sasha cried in relief. He was holding his phone camera while running. It wasn't complete. The image kept jumping. "Bet. Bet. Bet." Brandon tried to get the message to come in. Grant disappeared. Niall came in his place. She was crouching in the dark, barely illuminated, but clearly hiding. The same thing happened to her; the image was not coming in clearly. "Three. Three. Three." The Cult heard a whistle. The doors of the Congress building burst open and Russian soldiers ran in. Lily screamed. "Everyone on the dais!" Gall called. The other seven scrambled up as the Russians took aim. Gall pulled a gun looking contraption from her pocket. "This isn't Crimea," she said and shot at the ground. The chocolate floor melted, sending the soldiers into the tunnels. The desks and all the furniture fell in with them. Then, the gas guns activated. "Close it!" Lily yelled, pulling the smee hat over her nose. Gall reluctantly reversed the melt effect. "What IS that?!" Nutty cried. "It's what Katarina uses on the districts. I stole it from her during our parlay in Tsereve. She thought I was just poking her." Rhys laughed. "Betrayal." "Oh don't go soft on her," Gall said turning to the Cult. No one said anything. "That wasn't us..." "Grant!" Gall cried. The screen was working again. "Betrayal," Grant said again. Brandon worked the wires. Grant's image finally came and stayed on. "Betrayal! You've been breached! Katarina...wants...the hard drive! I've hidden it! I..." "STOP HIM!" The image faded. Grant was on the run from Katarina. But the hard drive was safe. For now. You've been breached....What did that mean? Niall's video came on next. "Three t....Three t....Three t..." "I can't get hers to come in," Brandon said. "Then let's go," Michael said, "Figure out how the Russians found us." The Cult filed out on the new chocolate. Gall was the last. She turned back to the screen. "Three t...Three t...Three t..." She closed the door. "Three t...Three to...Three to go." Outside, Michael was pissed. "How did they find us?! "The Russians must have some sort of device like Brandon's." Brandon looked hurt. "It's one of a kind." "I'm not worried about how they found us. It's only a matter of time. I'm worried that we haven't seen or heard from Katarina since we've left Tsereve. She LOVES communicating with me to rub it in." "Maybe she doesn't need to," Sasha said. "What do you mean?" Nutty asked. "She might have planted a mole." "You have been breached..." Rhys repeated. "Creepy," Bruno said. Michael pulled Gall aside. "It's probably one of the newcomers." Rhys joined them. "You're right. We've only just met them." Bruno pulled Nutty aside. "Do you think it's Lily?" Nutty shook his head. He thought it was Bruno. There was a whistle. And then the Russians came again. "OH COME ON!" Gall screamed, "Everyone off the chocolate!" She repeated the melting process, sending a dozen more Russians to their deaths. This time though, the gun melted only the untouched ground. The ground beneath benches, the fountain, the houses all stayed in their foundations. "I think I'm getting the hang of this thing," Gall said happily. She tossed the gun to Nutty, "Hold this." "Do you hear that?" Bruno asked. "Hear what?" Michael said. "That beeping." "It's coming from Nutty." Nutty's eyes widened. Michael found the bug behind Nutty's ear. An elaborate tracking device. "Katarina might have been putting orders in his ear," Michael spat. Nutty backed away from the others. He desperately tried to convince them of his innocence. "The Cult has been betrayed," Gall said quietly. "Let him die!" Bruno yelled. "Oh, Jesus," Brandon said, "We'll just leave him here." "Use these," Rhys said, removing a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "Why do you have those?" Lily asked. Rhys quickly glanced at Brandon and blushed. "No reason." They handcuffed Nutty to a candy cane for the Russians to collect. With the traitor isolated, the Cult proceeded to figure out a way to locate Niall and Grant. Brandon and Bruno suggested reversing the TV signals and perhaps finding camera footage. They reentered the Edwardian Congress. Niall's message had finished its playback. "Give me one second," Bruno said as he set to work on the wires and buttons. Then, an image appeared. "GRANT!" Sasha cried in glee. "There he is!" Bruno said proudly. Grant was in a kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He did not look harmed or even damaged. "I can't watch this," Michael said, turning away. "He's fine!" Gall said. "Yes," Brandon said, "but what kind of villain just lets their prisoners wander around free? I don't think he intends to let Grant go." "Ersatz?" Lily said. Gall nodded. "We've still never met this enigma," Sasha said. Gall frowned. "I feel like Katarina is hiding him for a reason. He never makes an appearance when we're around yet we've heard the two of them conversing. He..." Gall stopped. She turned to the group. "Oh...my God..." Ersatz felt his heart beat quickening. Time was running out. It was too late. He needed escape. Escape. Escape. His eyes traveled over the room before finding himself being glared at by Gallifreyan. "We're so stupid!" Gall said. "Excuse you," Sasha said. "No, really!" Gall exclaimed, "Word play! Word play! That's what Katarina does. She manipulates people with words! Ersatz. The first time I asked Katarina about her partner in crime, I asked if I knew him. She said, 'No, he's ersatz.' She didn't mean his name! That's what she's so amused every time she mentions him. His name isn't Ersatz. Ersatz is an adjective." "For fake," Rhys said with wide eyes. "Exactly," Gall said, "He's not Ersatz. He's ersatz. He's fake. She needed someone who could easily hide himself among the innocent. Someone who could live and carry out her work. Someone who..." Gall suddenly stopped. Her eyes filled with horror. Rhys quietly gasped. "Ersatz...sent me that package...instantly. The one with the sickle and hammer. It wasn't because he was stalking me. He was already there. And Niall...oh Niall." "What about her?" Rhys asked. "Three t. Three to go. Katarina's statement after she captured Orrupt and Rhys. Three more threats: Me, Dugood, and Niall. She didn't include him." "Who?" Brandon pressed. Gall began to cry. "He was the ultimate companion to Katarina," Rhys said, "so much so none of us noticed. Ersatz delivered that package so quickly because he was already in the house. He swore eternal allegiance to Katarina and then he swore matrimony to Gall." All eyes turned toward Michael, Ersatz finally revealed. Production Continuity The smell in the tunnel, revealed to be stacks upon stacks of bodies, was carried over from "Xerxes." When Gall was poking Katarina in "We Are," she was actually stealing her gun. Ersatz was finally revealed this episode as Michael Inatsikap. References The gas masks and the "Are you my mummy?" gag is a Doctor Who reference. Naturally, Sasha did not understand. Lily is a relative of David Normalife. Producers have stated they don't even understand why they did that. When Gall shoots at the Russians, she mutters, "This isn't Crimea." This is a reference to the 2014 Crimean Crisis. Setting The caves of Big Thunder Mountain doubled as the tunnels under the Gingerbread Empire. There was one setting this episode, as the characters hopped around. Trivia *Nutty being from 18GL is a reference to one of the producers, whose lucky number is 18. *Bruno calling Lily "boo" is symbolic of her VMK counterpart, lilboo. *Producers found this episode especially easy to write because they finally had a term to refer to the entire group of people: The Cult of Gallifrey. *The return of "three to go" was inspired by ''Doctor Who's ''return of Bad Wolf in the episode "Turn Left." Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes Category:Cult of Gallifrey Series